Environmental sounds are typically comprised of a mixture of various sound wave frequencies having varying intensities. It is well documented that repeated or prolonged exposure to sounds of sufficiently high sound pressure level will cause temporary or permanent hearing loss. For example, exposure to sound waves of some frequencies and of varying intensities under conditions of severe impact can damage the auditory organ and cause serious hearing problems, including deafness. Injurious noises such as those caused by explosions or bursts are often comprised of a mixture of sound wave frequencies of varying intensity. These disturbing frequencies are in both the high and low frequency bands and have an intensity sufficient to cause hearing problems. Individuals who are frequently exposed to sound having such disturbing and sometimes dangerous frequencies and intensities run the risk of incurring such injuries as hearing loss or even deafness. These individuals include workers at demolition or construction sites, operators of heavy, noisy equipment and those in active military service. Ear (i.e. hearing) protection is needed to prevent a loss in hearing acuity and the gradual increase in the threshold of hearing resulting from extended exposures to loud noise.
Hearing protectors fall generally into three categories, including protectors that cap the entrance to the ear canal; protectors which enter the ear canal and seal the ear canal prior to the bend in the ear canal (usually referred to simply as semi-insert devices); and protectors that enter the ear canal and take the bend in the ear canal (sometimes referred to as banded earplugs). Semi-insert hearing protectors generally protect similarly to earplugs, but usually to a lesser level. Semi-insert hearing protectors are also referred to as semi-aural hearing protectors. As used herein, "hearing protective devices" refers generally to hearing protectors falling into one of the three categories described above. Hearing protective devices are designed to reduce the negative effects of exposure to dangerous frequencies by limiting the entry of all sound waves into the auditory organ.
Hearing protective devices are worn in a wide variety of environments. In many instances, these hearing protective devices are worn in dark or limited light environments. When the hearing protective devices are worn in a dark environment, there are additional factors which should be considered. For example, because the hearing protective devices are designed to attenuate noise, there is an increased chance that an individual in a given environment may not be aware of events that are happening around the wearer, especially when it is dark out and the eyesight of the wearer is limited due to the darkness. It is also accordingly, more difficult to locate objects that are laid down or accidently dropped in a dark environment.
It would be advantageous to provide a hearing protective device which offers advantages from both a safety and a convenience point of view when the hearing protective device is worn in a dark or limited light environment.